ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Daikuchi
Daikuchi is one of the protagonists of the stories "Control" and an unnamed story sequel currently in the head of one RankUpMagic212. A transfer student that came in two months ago, he is the center of a mystery surrounding odd occurrences around a group of friends, crossing his paths with an odd school detective. Appearance "Daikuchi" resembles a short, stocky tanned male with bright yellow eyes, has short, spiky hair with red tips, and wears a pair of small pince-nez glasses. Whether during or after school hours, he wears a button down, short sleeve shirt with black pants. The only difference is that outside school, he wears white and red sneakers. Personality When most students are asked about Daikuchi, most likely response is "Who?". Most people don't seem to know much about this character and most don't seem to care. Even students of his class, the ones who he's with most of the day, struggle to actually talk about what they know about him. Among vague discussions between friends, questions about his age, what does he do after-school, and even who he is are asked among themselves before giving an, to be honest, a blunt and unhelpful answer. It seems like he wants to be hidden, and in the 2 months he's been here, it seems to have succeeded.... ...unless you ask "Enkai Yoruno" and his group of friends. Then, you'll find that he's surprisingly an enthusiastic, excitable, reliable kind of guy. He's surprising a touchy individual (especially Enkai), ready to bite what he barks, and prepared to go through everything with them with gusto!. Enkai doesn't seem to know where other people get their idea of how Daikuchi is from. Weird. Notably, when Kagome asks him why he uses " and " " in a Dragon Deck, his response that its usefulness is worth more than it fitting the theme. Then when asked why he uses "Blackland Fire Dragon" and "Koumori Dragon" in a Deck after, he retorts that he has his own reasons. Abilities As Kagome notes, Daikuchi seems to have a supernatural ability to control what people remember about him. Notably, every people outside the group seems to not only have problems remembering information about him, but also seem to not care about this, to the point where this fact has to be explicitly pointed out to people she's interviewing. She assumes that this is an ability, not a curse, since Enkai's own friends seem to have no problems remembering stuff about Daikuchi, but also that they don't seem to notice how Daikuchi is to other people. From Enkai's own words, Daikuchi doesn't seem to get cold. When pressed by Kagome, he states that not only has he eaten ice cubes with no problem, and never hesitates when he enters a pool for the first time (which he admits that when he cannonball'd right after Daikuchi, it was freezing) but he's always warm to the touch, which he admits, helps when drying off. Deck Daikuchi uses a Beatdown Deck, using the " " series of monsters along with old monsters like " " and " " and swarming them with the help of Normal Monster support to either Xyz Summon, Fusion Summon using " , or simply setting the field for a Beatdown. Notably, he also uses non-Dragon Xyz Monsters, including " ", and " ". {| border="1" cellspacing="0" width="100%" ! valign="top" style="background:#800000; color:#FFFF00" colspan="6" |Deck |- | valign="top" style="border-top:none;" | * Normal Monsters * * * x 2 * * x 2 * * x2 * Fusion Monsters * Xyz Monsters * * Myotis Dragon * * }} | valign="top" style="border-top:none;" | * * * * x 2 }} | valign="top" style="border-top:none;" | * * }} Category:Characters